


Stallions

by Jathis



Series: Centaurs [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Centaurs, Fights, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mare Phasma hates Stallions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stallions

Phasma hated Stallions. They were always posturing in front of each other, trying to make themselves into the leader of whatever group they were part of. She had long ago banned Stallions from being part of her specialized troop that she personally, citing that their constant shouting to announce themselves to other Stallions ruined the element of surprise during raids against the Rebels. Their fighting irritated her to no end and she had taken to sending any Stallions who got into a fight to be re-educated to try and stamp out this stupid behavior. 

The armored Mare thought about this again as she stood on the bridge, watching as General Hux and Kylo Ren tried to see who would make the other move first. She rolled her eyes underneath her helmet, growling softly to herself.

“Everyone knows that you paint your flank! You don’t naturally have that color!” Hux spat, stamping one hoof down on the ground as he glared at Kylo.

Kylo snorted, nostrils flaring as he shifted closer to the other, tensed up and ready for a fight. “At least I’m not some prissy little show pony pretending to be a proper Stallion!”

“What did you call me!?” Hux barked, nostrils soon flaring in turn at the other.

Kylo smirked and stamped one hoof down on the ground in front of the other. The noise made Mitaka turn and flee from the bridge. “You’re nothing but a prissy little show pony! A stuffy gelding with a clipped and ugly tail!”

Phasma clapped a hand to her armored forehead as Hux reared up. “Here we go...”

Kylo reared up to meet the other and their bodies and hooves locked together as they tried to lash out with their hands. Kylo struggled to get his hands around Hux’s throat, trying to strangle the other as Hux pressed the palm of his hand against his cheek, forcing his head back. The two fought and struggled with eachother on the bridge, forcing the others to flee from their fight.

Neither realized that they were near the side of the bridge until they both fell over.

“...Get the crane...” Phasma ordered with a shake of her head. “We need to get those two idiots out. Does anyone know where Mitaka went?”


End file.
